fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Fables 2
"The (Un)Usual Suspects" is the second story in Fables. Overview "The (Un)Usual Suspects" is Chapter Two of the first story arc of Fables (collected in the trade paperback Fables: Legends in Exile), which involves the mystery around Rose Red's apparent murder. In this chapter, Bigby Wolf and Snow White continue the investigation by interrogating suspects. Plot The story starts the day after the events of "Old Tales Revisited". Colin, one of the Three Little Pigs has escaped from the Farm and spends the night at Bigby's apartment. He says Bigby owes him for his attacks before the General Amnesty. But there are limits to Bigby's patience and he is sending Colin back to the Farm. Colin however escapes before he can be returned. Bigby discusses the case of Rose Red's murder with Snow. He says that while the blood found in Rose's apartment is hers, he doesn't know yet if she has actually been killed. He also tells Snow he considers her a possible suspect. Cinderella is taking fencing lessons from Bluebeard and tells him about Rose Red's death. Prince Charming leaves Molly's apartment, after "borrowing" some money from her and asking her to do his laundry. He meets with Snow White for lunch at the Eggman. Charming wants her help in selling the title to his lost kingdom. Bigby and Snow interrogate Jack. He says that Rose and him had argued a year before and she had dated Bluebeard for a while. Jack says that he then reconciled with Rose and that Bluebeard might have killed her for going back to Jack. Bigby and Snow then go to interrogate Bluebeard. Bigby openly accuses Bluebeard of murdering Rose. Bluebeard angrily denies this and says they had not broken up. He offers proof that they were secretly engaged to be married and says that he will be offering a million dollar reward for the capture of her killer. Credits *Bigby Wolf *Snow White *Jack Horner *Trusty John *Flycatcher *Grimble *Molly Greenbaum *Prince Charming *Colin *Bluebeard *Cinderella *Hobbes *Rose Red (Flashback) Locations *New York City *The Woodlands *Bigby's apartment *The Woodland Gardens *Detention cells *Bluebeard's castle *I Am the Eggman Diner *Molly Greenbaum's apartment Deaths *None Continuity *Colin refers to his past encounters with the Big Bad Wolf (aka Bigby) as told in the story of the Three Little Pigs. *It's revealed that Snow White was Prince Charming's first wife and Cinderella was his third. And that the reason why Snow White divorced him was he had an affair with Rose Red. *Bluebeard refers to Prince Charming's reputation at sword fighting. *Jack says he has been involved with Rose for four years. *Bigby mentions two of Jack's past scams: trying to steal Numblin's Seven League Boots to win a marathon and selling a map to the location of his Magic Beans. He also mentions the time Jack was known as Jack the Giant Killer. Trivia *First appearance of Colin. *First appearance of Bluebeard. *First appearance of Cinderella. *First appearance of Hobbes. *Flycatcher is shown singing the old English folk song "Frog Went A-Courting". *Colin is seen being driven away in a truck in the background when Snow and Charming are having lunch. Category:Issues Category:Fables